I'm back
by xxclaireandevexx
Summary: Basically the story is about Claire walking in on Shane and a girl. Claire can't believe who the girl he is cheating on her is. She hasn't seen her since she was a kid. Everyone thought she was dead. Claire packs up and leaves forever? Or will Amelie call her back?
1. Chapter 1

Claires Pov

I was walking home from work because Myrin my crazy boss called to say I could have the day off. I was excited that I could spend some time with Shane.

I was thinking about how great life would be out of Morganville. To leave with Shane, eve and Micheal. Amelie would never agree to it though. I decided to go see Eve at Common Grounds the best coffe shop in town. What can I say though its a small town.

I walked in and noticed something Eve wasm't behind me. I was stuck in thought. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder and I squealed. I turned around to see Eve on the ground pissing herself laughing.

"Eve don't do that again" I said.

"Why not?"

"Because its scary"

"Sooky lah lah"

"Haha"

"So what would you like?"

"Milky Mocha please"

"Okay"

When I had sat down and drank my Mocha. When I was done I said goodbye to Eve and was on my way home.

When I arrived home I heard giggling coming from Shanes room. I thought he was watching TV so I crept up and saw his door was open. I looked in to see him with a girl. I couldn't see her face. Then Shane laided down nexted to her and I could see her face perfectly. It was someone I never thought I would see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Claires Pov

I still can't believe that she was here in Morganville. I thought she was dead. I went to her funeral, who was in the Coffin? I couldn't think about it anymore. I gasped and cried. Shane and the girl who he was sleeping with turned and looked at me. Shane tried to run up to me but she held him back.

She jumped up instead. I said. "Don't you even come near me"

I turned and ran to my room. I faintly heard Shane calling my name.

I packed my bags ran down the stairs and ran right into Shane. I looked up and he said "Claire. I'm so sorry forgive me."

"Shane. How am I meant to forgive you?"

"I don't know. But can you try?"

"Uh… NO!"

I walked straight passed him but he grabbed my arm.

"Ow. You're hurting me"

He let me go "Where are you going?" He said.

"Anywhere away from here"

"No please. Stay!"

"I'm only staying till Micheal and Eve get home. Then I'm gone forever.

Shanes Pov.

I really stuffed up this time.

Flash Back:

I was sitting on the couch playing zombies. When there was a knock on the door. There was the most Beautiful girl ever. I stood and stared. "See something you like?" She said.  
"Yes actually. You are beautiful."  
"Hmm. I'm Mitsy."  
"Shane. Shane Collins"

Then we were making out then we went all the way. We heard a gasp and turned to see Claire. She looked shocked not because of me cheating on her but with who. How did she know Mitsy?

Flashback end.

Eve Pov

When Micheal and I walked through the door the first thing we saw was Claire crying, a stranger and Shane in the near Claire talking to her. I ran up to Claire and she told me how she walked in on Shane with her.

"Shane whats her name?" I said.

"Mitsy" Said Claire.

We all looked at her in shock.

"Claire how do you know her name?"

"She's my sister"

"WHAT" we all said.

"She's my sister who apparently died in a fire when I was seven"

"Claire I'm sorry. I needed to get away" Said Mitsy.

Claire got up and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire Pov

While Mitsy spoke for the first time they all turned to her. When they turned back I was gone. I made a portal to Amelie's office.

"Claire why are you here at this time of night?"

"shane- Broke off by sobbing " Shane and Mitsy"

"Mitsy?"

"My sister"

"Oh. You want to leave?"

I nodded.

"Very well you may leave tonight"

"Thanks Amelie"

I leant in and hugged her then ran out the door to the vampire car waiting to drive me to the airport. I looked at the driver and realized it was Ollie Bear. The evil vampire. Eh he gives me the creeps.

At the airport

I got out of the car and went inside, I brought a ticket to England to vist rellies. I jumped on the plane hopefully never to be back at Morganville again. Almost eight hours later I was in England.

Eve POV

I turned. Where was Claire? "Micheal wheres Claire?"

"Amelies Office leaving"

"Shane look what you did"

I stormed of to my room and slammed the door.

Claires POV

Eight years later

I was angry at Amelie for making me come back.

"Rinnnnggg ringgg"

"Hello Amelie"

"Hello Claire come to my office now"

"Okay"

"bye" The phone disconnected.

I arrived at Amelies office. She told me where I was to live and why. I had to live at the Glass house. I was angry.

Eve POV

It's been eight years since Claire left. I missed her loads. I had a replacement for her now though her name was Kim. Shane was going out with Mitsy still. I had become quite close to her. Micheal and I were as lovey as ever.

Micheal POV

Eight years ago Claire left because of her sister.

She had walked in on her sister and boyfriend

How heartbreaking must that be.

I love eve so much we are on good terms.

Mitsy POV

I love Shane more then ever. It broke up my sister and his relationship eight years ago. I knew he cared deeply for her and still does.

Claires POV

I was on the Glass house porch, not really wanting to knock on the door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

A goth girl opened the door.

"Hi how can I help you"

I sighed.

Eves POV

I was cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door I answered it.

There stood a girl about twenty four years old. A year younger then us.

She had Blonde hair that went to her hips that was out. Shiny green eyes, the mascara really brought out her eyes. She was wearing Jeans and a shirt.

"Hi how can I help you"

She sighed. I looked up to get a better look.

"Claire"

"Yup"

"Your back?"

"Better or for worse"

"Better"

"Thanks"

We hugged

Claires POV

"Wanna come in Claire?" Said Eve.

"Sure"

In the living room the boys were doing there normal things.

"Boys we've got a guest be polite" Eve said.

"Hi" They mumbled.

I laughed.

Micheal looked over and his eyes widened.

"Claire?" He said

"Yes Micheal?"

Then all eyes were on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Micheal POV

She's back?! Claire is back in Morganville. How? Why?

"Claire what are you doing back here?" I said

"Ah, I will explain that later."

I got up and hugged her. She looked around and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Shane.

Claire ignored him.

"Claire!" I said.

"What?"

"Answer his question"

"Who's question?"

"Shane's"

"Hm. Nah"

"Okay. Claire why are you smiling?"

"Aha. Nothing's changed since I left"

Claire walked out the room. Just as the doorbell rang, she walked back in and to the door. Knowing everyone was staring at her.

Claires POV

" If it isn't the Founder herself"

"What happened to your manners?"

"A lot of things. Why don't you ask-" I was cut off mid-sentence

"Claire!"

I looked passed the Founder and squealed of pure delight.  
"Katie!"

FlashBack.

I had just arrived in England I was planning on staying with my cousins. Didn't end up happening because they were on holidays.  
So I went to the nearest coffee shop and met a girl named Katie. We were good friends for the whole eight years. I lived with her as well.

Flash back end.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitsy POV

The founder had left. Claire. She's back. I was so angry after trying everything to make her come home and she comes running when Amelie says. I thought. Well I thought I thought it but when Claire said. "She is the Founder. You try disobey her" she pretty much yelled.

"Claire you have no right to speak to me like that"

"Actually yes I do"

"No you don't"

"So you think after making me believe you were dead for 17 years, then turning up out of the blue, sleeping with my boyfriend, running me out of my home, now I'm back you don't think I have the right to talk to you like you didn't ruin my life. You have no idea what the last eight years have been like. I've been single all eight of them because I was to heart broken and I thought I'm too much of a whore for anyone to love. I can't get over the fact that you had the nerve to sleep with my boyfriend? Mitsy I don't care how much you apologies I am never going to forgive you." I looked at her she was crying.

"Single for eight years because of me?"

"No shit!" she said.

Flashback  
Claire was sitting in her room reading books as she usually does, I was beside her trying to distract her when she said "do you smell that?"

"No"

"Mits theres a fire get out" she yelled already at the door.

"Im coming" then a drawer fell down and trapped me.

She thought I was dead so she ran. I jumped out the window and ran into the forest. Little did they know I started the fore so I could run.

Flashback end.

Shane's POV

"So you think after making me believe you were dead for 17 years, then turning up out of the blue, sleeping with my boyfriend, running me out of my home, now I'm back you don't think I have the right to talk to you like you didn't ruin my life. You have no idea what the last eight years have been like. I've been single all eight of them because I was to heart broken and I thought I'm too much of a whore for anyone to love. I can't get over the fact that you had the nerve to sleep with my boyfriend? Mitsy I don't care how much you apologies I am never going to forgive you."

She didn't date anyone because she thought she was a whore? I was the one who cheated. I still loved her in every way but when I met Mitsy all those years ago I fell in love all over again. I knew it was horrible for Claire. She looked as if she needed a hug.

"Single for right years because of me?" Mitsy

"No shit!" Claire said.

"Claire your no whore" Katie said.

"Katie you don't know that much about me"

"Well she's right you're no whore" I said.

"Eve? Tomorrow do you want to come into town with me?" Claire said.

"I would love to but I'm going out with Kim. Sorry" Eve said. Claire looked hurt but quickly covered it over with a fake smile and said "It's okay. I am going to my hotel room now. Goodbye"

She went to walk out the door but Micheal was quicker.

Eve's POV  
My best friend was back and I rejected her. She looked hurt. Then said "It's okay. I am going to my hotel room now. Goodbye."

She was on the way to the door with Katie following behind when Micheal got in front and said "Are you crazy?"

"Hm. Probably. But I ain't staying here"


	6. Chapter 6

Claire POV

"Katie go home now. Back to England. Bye"

They were angry because I was going to stay at a hotel ran by Vamps. But I would rather be dead then stay at the Glass house.

"Claire you can't go" Shane said.

"I shouldn't go. But what makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah well stay out of my life"

"I was part of your life" He mumbled

"Yeah till you met my sister you was meant to be dead."

"Tell us the story how she was meant to of died"

"Okay"

"After making our family believe she was dead when she lit the fire because I followed her that day. She lit in the attic. She just wanted an easy way out. So she thought lighting a fire would do. Who cares if they had to move it's not like I really cared about them. Making us believe she was dead then running out in the forest meeting up with someone I didn't believe was still alive." I said

"Who was it?" Eve asked.

"Oh you know who they are"

"We do? But who?"

"No. Mitsy does though. OH before I tell you you killed our parents in the fire."

"WHAT?!" Mitsy shouted.

"You would be glad to know I was the only survivor of that fire"

"So I killed our parents?"

"Yes"

"Oh god"

"By the way it was Indi. Your bestfriend?"

"Oh No"

"Goodbye everyone I'm off"

I walked towards the front door but Micheal got in the way so I turned and went through the kitchen. I had told Katie to grab a taxi home. I ran around the side and got in my car and drove to my new home. The hotel ran by vamps.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES. THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS. THEGLASSHOUSEGANG HELPED ME OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER. AND HOPEFULLY WILL. THANKS THEGLASSHOUSEGANG YOUR HELP REALLY IS APRECIATED :) XXX**

I turned the music off in my car, I wanted it to be silent, no noise. I heard a car door slam shut, I looked out my rear-view mirror and saw Eve following me. So I took a sharp right into a dark alley. It took me to the car park at the back of my hotel. I stopped, I turned off the engine and got out my car and sat on the roof waiting for Eve. She finally came and I applauded her. She got out her hearse I cannot belive she still got it.

'Claire,please' she begged but I wasn't going to cave in, not this  
time.

'No, you didn't call me once, you were my best friend I thought you cared about me. I guess not.' I stated, then Nicky ,oe of my new best friends came out the hotel.

'Claire you ok?' He asked me, I jumped off roof and nodded. He kissed my cheek. 'I love you Claire' he whispered in my ear. And everyone thought I was single...

* * *

Eve's POV

I followed Claire to the hotel.

'Claire,please' I begged but she wasn't going to cave in,

'No, you didn't call me once, you were my best friend I thought you cared about me. I guess not.' she stated,

I turned and walked into the hotel.

"Hey Jim." one of the actual Vamps I knew.

"Eve. You looking for Claire?"

"Yup. She's on the roof. Is it okay if I go up?"

"Yeah sure."

I stomped on up to the roof.


	8. Chapter 8

**Glasshousegang thanks again for your help :)**

Eve's pov

Omg! I saw Claire sitting on the roof with Michael, no that's not Michael. It's Claires friend. He had golden curly locks, what looked like blue eyes, dark blue blacky jeans and a half shredded shirt. Claire was snuggeled up in his chest staring at my car. I got bored of looking at that so I coughed, Claire jumped and almost fell off the roof. The Michael look-alike caught her, just. Then she looked **.

'Eve, you could of bloody killed me!' She yelled at the top of her lungs. She got up but Micheal look alike stoped her. 'Nick! Let me go!' She was kicking him and biting his hand but he didn't care.

He let go but still had a hand around her waist. But with hi freehand he put it to her lios and she stopped. Like a statue. 'Claire, shhh.' He said and she nodded. He let her go and then I flew over to her and gave her a hug. Her arms squeezed my stomach but I didn't care.

'Claire, I'm sorry. Please, can we go shopping tomorrow?' I begged, tears coming out my eyes.

'Yeah, please. Katlin is kinda annoying' she said, I tried not to laugh. But Nick laughed then I did and then Claire. Then Nick said.

'Hows Michael doing?' Hpw did he know Michael?

'How do you know him?' I asked,he looked at me he new something that we didn't. 'Please, tell me' I was begging.

'He's my brother.' He said.

There was a silence. Then Claire blurted "Your brother? Nick glass? Nick you are a lying basterd. We are over"

"Claire you can stay with us if you like?" I said.

"Sure. Thanks." She started walking. Then stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to me and said "Mitsy. Shane. Nick. All lying people in my life."

"Yeah I guess"

"Crap! I forgot Shane and Mitsy live there"

"Aw don't worry about it"

"Okay"

_At the glass house_

We got home and Claire shouted "Micheal get your freaking dead ass here!"

He walked in and said "What?"

"You have some explaining to do"

"About?"

"Your family"

"What about them?"

"Okay… England, your look alike, not a vamp and is in Morganville?"

"No idea."

"Oh. I think you do" said a voice behind us. Claire whirled around and yelled "I told you not to follow me. And that we were over!"

"Nick!" Micheal said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks GlassHouseGang again. You are amazing. Anyway Thanks everyone for the reveiws. Can I get some more reveiws? Thanks again everyone**

Michael P.O.V

Nick was here. I hated him for that. When mom and dad left I said to him "Look after them" but since mom passed away he said he would come see me. But I think something happened to dad, but he will not say.

'Hello, brother' he said, he looked over at Claire but she looked like she wanted to kill him right now. Eve, Eve looked so lost, she was looking between me and Nick. I went over to her then kissed her head whilst wrapping my arms around her waist. She looked up at me.

'Im so sorry for not telling you about Nick.' I whispered in her ear, she nodded. Then I kissed her, she kissrd back and her tounge entered my mouth and our tounges fought for domance of course I won. It was a very long kiss. Looks like I'm forgiven. I looked into her eyes, it was like I was hypnotised, she stared into mine.

'Mikey do not, I repeat do not start making out with Eve in front of everyone.' Claire said, I thought Shane was still here, I guess he was upstairs. With Mitsy. Oh boy.

Shane P.O.V

I have to tell her. I have to tell her how I feel, but she'd never listen. So I gotta plan this out one step at a time….

Claire P.O.V

'Mikey do not, I repeat do not start making out with Eve in front of everyone.' I said.

Micheal laughed and came over and gave me a hug.

"We missed you, you know?" He said

"I missed you too. Sorry I didn't come back earlier but, Amelie called and told me to help Myrin. I said no, because I'm sick of all vampires but my best friend and all guys all they do is lie."

"We won't lie to you"

"Thanks. So can I go to bed?"

"Yes."

"Theres probably no room. You mind if I stay in the secret room….?"

"Theres no problem with that, but you could have the couch or you're old room"

"Nah. Nick probably want that room" I whispered the last bit because I was on the verge of crying.

Eve came over and hugged me.

"It's okay sweetie" Eve said.

"You're right. My plan is ignore my exes and sister and have fun yeah?"

"Yeah"

Eves P.O.V

Claire and I were talking about England.

"What did you do in England?" I asked.

"Oh this and that"

"Tell the truth"

"Ok. Well I was going to stay with Becky and Rex and their roommates. It turned out they were on a holiday so I went to the nearest coffee shop an met Katie the girl here before. She let me stay at her place. Then she introduced me to Nick and a few others. When saw Nick I swore he was like Micheal's twin but, I didn't think anything of it. I went out with Nick. Well it wasn't nothing serious. So when I got the call from Amelie I was super angry that I had to come home. But now I am glad because in Morganville lives my family and the truth always comes out here anyway" she said.

I looked around and noticed everyone was here including Shane and Mitsy. Claire looked up and followed my gaze. She saw Shane and Mitsy and sighed in frustration.

"Sounds fun" I said

"Trust me it was the worst eight years of my life" she said

"You lied to us" Shane said

"Yeah because it wasn't serious. Shane it doesn't matter if I tell the truth or lie to you anymore. I hope you and the Bitch are happy together. Goodnight." She ran up stairs wiping tears.

"Look what you did this time" I said

"Yeah well." Shane said.

Shanes P.O.V

How am I meant to win her back if all I do is make her cry?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry Short Chapter. I Can't Think At The Moment **

Claire's P.O.V

"Yeah because it wasn't serious. Shane it doesn't matter if I tell the truth or lie to you anymore. I hope you and the Bitch are happy together. Goodnight." I said and ran upstairs crying.

I think I am going to go to Amelie's office and ask if I can move into a different house. To think when I lived here eight years ago I was happy. I was knocked out of my trance by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I said quietly.

"It's me" Shane said.

"Go away" I said

"No. Not until you let me talk to you"

"Fine. Come in"

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked

"Do I look okay to you?" I asked him

" really don't"

"You don't say"

"Claire just hear me out"

"Go ahead"


	11. AN SWORRY!

**I am sorry I haven't been posting lately. The hand I write with is burnt. Not my fault its the fire places fault. Well yeah it is my fault. **

**Can you reveiw. Well actually if you reveiw can you give me ideas? **

**Thankyou! :)**


End file.
